CAFEIN for CAFEE: Challenge Part 1
by CAFEIN
Summary: Persembahan members CAFEIN untuk Cafein First Ever Event dan ulangtahun Akashi Seijuurou. #Every Genres - Selamat datang di fanfiksi yang bagai sebuah Café, LeChi menyajikan kisah-kisah pasangan oposisi satu sama lain dengan beragam cerita dan berjuta rasa yang adiktif seperti cafein.


**Disclaimer:**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi;** Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengeruk keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi bersama ini.**

**Warning: Male X Male, standar disclaimer and warning applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>LeChi's project proudly presents<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAFEIN for CAFEE: Challenge  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special: Akashi Seijuurou's birthday**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Calico The 3 Colors <strong>

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunggu Aku Melihatmu Tersenyum**

.

.

.

_Aku tidak peduli_

_Seberapa jauh akan dlialui_

_Aku akan berlari menggapai_

_Karena senyummu wajib_

.

.

Apakah waktu?

Seijuurou menjawab, "Tidak tahu."

Baginya detik dan menit adalah setali tiga uang, sama dengan jam. Lama. Ia berada dalam kurungan waktu bernama _selamanya_.

Tidak dapat dihitung jumlah waktu yang terbuang ataupun langkah serta degupan jantung yang ia lalui. Tidak tahu berapa banyak desahan lelah karbondioksida yang berhembus keras dari balik bibir tipis. Tidak dapat baskom menampung lelehan keringat yang telah ia tuang melalui pori-pori kulit yang kini telah merekah, merah, meminta beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang serta hembusan sejuk sang udara berjalan.

Seijuurou tersengal, sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mengistirahatkan degup jantung atau telapak kaki yang telah telanjang. Ia tidak beralas kaki, hilang entah di mana, menempuh kerikil kecil tajam dan aspal panas yang terpapar singa siang.

Ia tidak peduli. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan. Sesosok kurus, kecil, seperti tikus mondok yang kemungkinan hingga waktu ini masih meneteskan air mata. Menangis, tanpa suara dalam ruang sempit bernuansa kayu.

Seijuurou mengingatnya terlalu jelas, seakan Kouki, nama sosok tersebut, tengah mempertontonkan wajah kuyup air matanya tepat di hadapan manik merah Seijuurou. Tidak ada penjelasan, hanya menggenggam selimut kumal yang menemaninya serta Seijuurou semenjak lama guna memberi hangat.

"Aku benci melihat Kouki bersedih."

Langkah dipercepat, tanpa keraguan. Batu sebesar bola sepak dilompati, gonggongan anjing penjaga seukuran domba hanyalah alunan bising terompet, kendaraan besi seukuran gubuk diterobos penuh berani, genangan air sedalam 2 meter ia anggap bak air.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya upil. Bisa aku atasi."

Tujuan Seijuurou jelas arahnya. Mencuri. Mencuri sesuatu yang mampu menghentikan tangis derita dan luka Kouki, teman berharganya.

Perlahan Seijuurou membuka pintu bangunan ukuran raksasa, berderik keras karena engsel yang belum diminyaki. Ia berjengkit pelan, sempat takut akan penjaga yang dapat muncul pada sudut ruang tanpa tentu waktu. Mereka terlatih, awas, dan utamanya besar.

Memandangi sekitarnya lowong, Seijuurou menutup pintu sepelan mungkin lalu melangkah ke ruangan yang telah ia awasi semenjak lama, tempat_ sesuatu _ tersimpan.

Aman. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Seijuurou berhasil mendapatkannya.

Namun petualangan belum berakhir. Ia harus melalui jalanan yang sama kembali. Panas, berkerikil, penuh bebatuan, pengawas serta kendaraan-kendaraan baja yang dapat menghadangnya kapan saja. Ia wajib waspada, menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatan.

Sebab: "Kouki menungguku."

Seijuurou kembali berlari melawan waktu yang ia namai _selamanya_ itu. Sial, langkah tergesa menyebabkannya tersandung, tetapi untunglah _sesuatu _sentosa dalam dekapan. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Lutut terluka tidak menghalangi untuk menghentikan laju.

Senyum terkembang lebar, mendapati tangga tinggi dan agak rapuh karena tererosi iklim. Ia dapat celaka kapan. Akan tetapi, di atasnyalah Kouki berada, menunggu kepulangannya.

"Kouki, maaf lama."

Isak terhenti, basah dibasuh punggung tangan. Kouki menyambut Seijuurou tanpa air mata. Ini kebahagiaan terbesarnya.

"Makan ini, sebelum meleleh."

Seijuurou menyerahkannya, bungkusan merah muda berisikan es krim strawberry kesenangan Kouki.

"Terima kasih, Juurou _N__ii-__san_."

Kouki, 3 tahun, seorang miskin. Dan Seijuurou, 6 tahun, seorang kaya. Membuka tali pertemanan dalam rumah pohon yang berdiri tua namun kokoh tepat di pertengahan rumah keduanya

.

.

"Seijuurou-_sama_! Anda mengambil es krim lagi? Anda dan Kouki_-kun_ bisa sakit perut!" adalah teriak _butler_ pribadi Seijuurou dari kaki pohon. Kedua bocah cuma mengikik.

Petualangan kecil Seijuurou belum berakhir. Ia masih wajib mencuri es krim dari kediamannya agar Kouki tidak bersedih karena es krim yang tidak mampu dibelinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Kinana<strong>

**Genre: Angst/Poetry **

**.**

.

**Imaji**

**.**

.

Awalnya Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah peduli

Pada seorang pemuda coklat tertentu yang membuat jantungnya berdentum anomali

Sekaligus menimbulkan desir rasa hangat yang diam-diam menyusup dalam hati

Akashi tidak pernah mau peduli

.

.

Lalu, suatu hari Furihata Kouki berbisik lirih

Dia berkata bahwa dia mencintai Akashi tanpa pamrih

Setelahnya wajah pemuda coklat itu terlukis senyuman perih

.

.

"_Maaf, Akashi-_kun_, aku harus pergi. Waktuku telah habis dan berhenti."_

.

.

Akashi terdiam. Dalam hati dirinya menangis

Menyesali tingkah diktatoris

Dan sifatnya yang egoi

Lalu dia berharap akan adanya sentuhan magis

Tetapi pada akhirnya sepasang iris heterokromnya hanya mampu terpaku pada elektrokardiogram yang terdiam statis

.

.

Kekasihnya telah pergi

Orang yang membawa hatinya lagi-lagi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri

Furihata Kouki-nya telah mati

Kini, bagi Akashi, Furihata Kouki hanyalah imaji

Yang sangat dia inginkan namun dengan cara apapun tak akan pernah dapat dia gapai

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Minge-ni <strong>

**Genre: Drama/Suspense**

**.**

**.**

**As Long as I'm with You**

**.**

.

Dengan menggunakan kereta, Seijuuro berangkat dari Kyoto menuju Tokyo

Hari ini hari spesial. Setelah beberapa minggu sebelumnya Seijuuro tidak berjumpa dengan kekasih hatinya, chihuahuanya, Furihata dengan sekolah mengakibatkan mereka tidak bisa bertemu, hanya berkomunikasi via suara atau email.

Tadi pagi Kouki-nya mengirim email, bercerita bahwa dia bermimpi tentang hari ini. Tentang pertemuan mereka, tentang kencan mereka, sukses membuat Seijuuro dalam _mood_ yang luar biasa baik.

Bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Kouki-nya.

Di dalamkereta yang tidak begitu padat, membuat Seijuuro memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, bagaimana mereka mulai berkencan. Furihata Kouki, seorang siswa SMA Seirin yang biasa saja, kepribadian rata-rata, keahlian rata-rata, kepintaran rata-rata. Justru berhasil mengambil hati Seijuurou dan lebih membuat hari-hari Seijuurou berwarna, dengan tingkah polosnya itu.

Seijuurou tersenyum.

Senyuman yang jarang dia Furihata Kouki yang sering membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

**Drrt. **

**Drrt.**

Senyum Seijuurou semakin lebar ketika membaca pesan dari Kouki. Kouki-nya akan menjemputnya di stasiun.

Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu mereka akan kencan kemana. Ah, mungkin untuk mengawali kencan mereka, hal yang pertama bisa dilakukan adalah dengan sarapan bersama. Berhubung Seijuurou belum sarapan tadi di rumahnya.

Pikiran Seijuurou berkelana ke ciuman pertama mereka. Bagaimana tubuh Kouki yang bergetar saat Seijuurou mengecup bibir Kouki dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama mereka memang luar biasa.

Hah, Seijuurou jadi ingin mencicipi bibir itu saat nanti Seijuurou berjumpa dengan Kouki.

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa kereta akan memasuki stasiun Tokyo, menyadarkan Seijuurou dari lamunannya. Semua penumpang beserta dirinya bersiap-siap untuk turun.

Dari kejauhan, Seijuurou dapat melihat Kouki-nya, berdiri dekat dinding.

Berjalan dengan pelan menuju Kouki, hingga Kouki menyadari keberadaanya dan berlari menghampiri Seijuurou.

**Dor! **

**Dor!**

"Jangan bergerak!"

Teriakan mengiringi letupan pistol yang ditembakan ke udara. Terlihat seorang berpakaiaan serba hitam dan membawa senjata.

Adegan selanjutnya membuat Seijuurou geram.

Di sana, di depannya, Seijuurou melihat bagaimana salah satu dari mereka menjadikan Kouki sanderanya.

Menodongkan moncong pistol ke kepala Kouki. Terlihat tubuh Kouki yang bergetar serta air mata yang siap jatuh kapanpun.

Seijuurou marah. Sangat tidak suka orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Lepaskan Kouki-ku." Mendesis, berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Kouki.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekatku bilang atau orang ini akan mati!" Suaranya bergetar, mungkin merasakan bagaimana berbahayanya aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Seijuurou.

"BANGSAT, KUBILANG BERHENTI!" Penjahat itu mengarahkan pistol ke hadapan Seijuurou.

"HEAAAA!"

**Duagh.**

Kouki dengan sisa keberaniannya tidak akan pernah membiarkan penjahat tersebut melukai Seijuurou, kekasihnya.

Dengan keras, Kouki menggigit tangan penjahat tersebut. Mengakibatkan dia terdorong ke depan dan Seijuurou dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"KAU… KURANG AJAR!"

**Brugh.**

**Brugh. **

**Brugh.**

Sebelum hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi, segerombolan orang dengan pakaian hitam dan berkacamata melumpuhkan penjahat tersebut.

Setelah ini, Seijuurou berjanji akan berterimakasih kepada ayahnya karena tetap bersikeras membawa _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya.

Di sinilah mereka berada kemudian, di sebuah taman yang lumayan sepi. Setelah penjahat tadi dilumpuhkan. Tanpa banyak waktu Seijuurou langsung membawa Kouki pergi.

Ditangkupnya wajah Kouki, melihat apakah ada luka yang tertinggal atau tidak.

"Sei, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Meski begitu, Kouki menghambur ke dalam pelukan Seijuuro. Rasa takut itu masih ada. Tapi karena ada Seijuuro di sisinya, Kouki merasa lebih aman.

"Aku ada di sini, Kouki. Selalu ada di sini untukmu."

Seijuurou mengangkat wajah Kouki, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan melindungimu, akan menjagamu, membuatmu merasa aman di dekatku. Aku mencintaimu."

Mengecup singkat lagi bibir Kouki.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seijuurou."

Meski hanya dengan momen seperti ini, Seijuurou dan Kouki tidak masalah. Selama mereka bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Erry-kun<strong>

**Genre: Fantasy/Western**

.

.

**Slave**

.

.

**.**

Di dalam gelap, Akashi Seijuurou berjalan pelan-pelan sementara seorang pelayan perempuan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengarungi suara-suara kesepian dan ketakutan yang terus berbunyi melalui sel-sel jeruji di setiap sisi kiri dan kanan jalannya.

_Cuih_.

Akashi menarik sebelah kakinya tepat sebelum air liur yang menjijikkan itu mengenai sepatu kulit berkelasnya. Ia mendekat penasaran pada sebuah sel gelap tak jauh dari sana; disenyalir merupakan tempat di mana makhluk menjijikkan itu berani mencoba meludahi sepatunya. Sang pelayan perempuan mendekat membawa lilinnya, membawa penerangan sehingga membuat mereka dapat melihat samar-samar sang pelaku ketidaksopanan.

Ketika cahaya diterima secara tiba-tiba oleh kedua bola matanya, ia terkejut dan bergerak mundur, meringkuk di sudut ruangan sempit itu. Akashi memasang senyum remeh dan makhluk itu mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Sepintas, tahanan yang mungkin seorang budak itu terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Namun sebenarnya, telinganya runcing seperti _elf_ sementara tubuhnya seukuran tubuh manusia. Entah mahkluk apa itu, Akashi baru melihatnya kali pertama ini. Ia menangis kecil dibalik poni-poni rambut kecoklatannya yang sudah cukup panjang.

"Aku tidak akan kasihan meskipun kau menangis seperti itu."

Lawan bicaranya tetap diam, menangis dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kemari kau," perintah Akashi.

Hening bergeming.

Akashi diam menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberikannya banyak waktu. "Kemari, aku bilang."

Begitu, begitu dingin nada suaranya. Maka sang budak yang belum bertuan itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Menunjukkan wajah kotornya yang memerah sembab. Lalu ia merangkak pelan-pelan mendekati besi-besi kurungan. "Ma-maafkan aku," cicitnya, sementara tangis kecil belum juga mereda.

Akashi tersenyum menyeringai, ia menarik dagu sang budak sehingga membuat kepalanya terbentur besi dengan keras. Ia sempat meringgis sebelum akhirnya suara sang Putra Mahkota kembali terdengar melalui kedua telinga runcingnya. "Kau suka keadilan? Kalau begitu aku akan membuat keadaan ini menjadi impas—"

_Cuih_.

Akashi meludahi wajah si rambut coklat.

Sementara si objek pelecehan justru diam saja, membiarkan saliva si rambut merah mengalir pelan-pelan ke ujung dagunya. Ia hanya berharap laki-laki merah itu segera pergi dan membiarkannya kembali pada dunianya yang menyedihkan tak ubahnya selembar keset kaki.

Akashi memandangnya datar ketika lawan bicara pasifnya masih bergeming saja sementara sekujur tubuhnya begetar terus seperti orang kedinginan. Lalu ketika sekian menit yang hening memberinya waktu untuk berpikir, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai kembali.

"Satsuki, apa sepeninggal anjing _siberian husky_ itu, kau masih menyimpan kalung pengikat anjingnya?" tanyanya kepada si pelayan yang masih setia membawa-bawa lilin sumber cahaya.

"Tentu, saya masih menyimpannya baik-baik."

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali memusatkan kedua pandangannya pada bola mata besar beriris mungil itu dalam gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat intensitas getaran tubuhnya dipercepat secara refleks. Tatapan itu bisa mengintimidasi, menelanjangi, membunuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku punya anjing baru di sini."

Ia berujar dingin menusuk.

"Kouki, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Kouki, anjingku."

Hati si coklat yang seenaknya diberi nama Kouki itu mencelos. Lagi-lagi ia harus seperti ini. Membayangkan masa depan yang bahagia adalah hal yang terlalu mustahil. Setidaknya ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari pada diikat dengan kalung pengikat anjing dan diperlakukan seperti binatang. Ia sedikit berharap laki-laki bangsawan merah itu suka memberi pakaian pada anjing peliharaannya, meskipun sepertinya tidak mungkin.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Girigiri<strong>

**Genre: General/Supernatural**

.

.

**In the Rain**

.

.

Suara nyaring lolongan anjing yang berbaur dengan gemericik tetes air membuat Akashi Seijuurou mendecih pelan. Ia merutuk pelan hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun dan menghambat perjalanan pulangnya, beruntung ia membawa payung kali ini.

"_Ano … su-sumimasen_."

Akashi menoleh ke samping kiri begitu mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terlihat tengah berdiri satu emperan toko sambil memeluk badannya yang basah kuyup. "Bo-bolehkah aku i-ikut sampai sta-siun?"

Bibir pemuda itu bergetar pelan dengan warna yang mulai membiru, menandakan kalau pemuda itu sudah lama berteduh dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Merasa tak tega, Akashi mengangguk mengiyakan pemuda itu untuk berpayungan dengannya. Akashi menghampiri pemuda itu dan membantunya berdiri, si pemuda tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih.

###

Cukup lama mereka berjalan bersisian dalam payung yang sama tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Sebenarnya tempat tinggal Akashi berlainan arah dengan stasiun yang dituju pemuda coklat—yang dikenalnya sebagai Furihata, hanya saja ia merasa tak tega jika harus melihat Furihata kembali menunggu hujan reda dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Akashi berbaik hati meminjamkan mantel dan saputangannya pada Furihata karena pemuda coklat itu terus-terusan menggigil dan bersin disampingnya.

"_A-ano _… Akashi-_san_, se-sebenarnya tempat tinggalmu berlainan arah de-dengan stasiun, 'kan?" ucapan Furihata membuat Akashi menoleh dan melayangkan tatapan tanya, perihal bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu arah tempat tinggalnya.

Menghela napas pelan, Akashi kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "Iya, tempat tinggalku memang berlainan arah dengan stasiun," jawabnya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau—"

"Karena aku mau." Jawab Akashi cepat tanpa menunggu Furihata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Lebih baik kita cepat sebelum hari makin larut, imbuh Akashi sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, segaris tipis senyuman terukir di bibir Furihata yang mengikuti langkah cepatnya.

####

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, A-Akashi-_san_. Mantel dan sapu tanganmu akan kukembalikan sete—"

"Ambil saja untukmu. Tidak perlu dikembalikan," sela Akashi.

"Ta-ta-tapi—"

"Kubilang tidak perlu dikembalikan." Akashi memotong perkataannya, kali ini sambil menatap tajam ke arah Furihata. "Lebih baik kau cepat masuk kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta. Aku pulang duluan."

Akashi kembali membuka payung yang sempat ia tutup tadi. Kakinya bersiap melangkah meninggalkan pelataran stasiun.

"A-Akashi-_san_! Mantel dan saputanganmu pa-pasti ku-kukembalikan!"

Akashi mendengus mendengar seruan Furihata, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Siap mendamprat sosok keras kepala Furihata.

"Eh?" Akashi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat tak lagi mendapati pemuda bersurai coklat yang tadi masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Manik heterokromnya menelisik area sekitar stasiun, guna mencari sosok Furihata.

Nihil. Sosok Furihata benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat. "Mungkin dia langsung berlari ke dalam setelah aku berbalik," gumam Akashi sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Memilih melupakan kejadian barusan, Akashi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

####

Akashi tercenung menatap pada dua kain yang berwarna coklat kayu, terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih kain coklat kayu itu yang lebih lebar dan membentangkannya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat kain yang dibentangkannya itu berupa sebuah mantel. Tangannya langsung menyambar ke arah leher mantel itu dan membaliknya.

Tulisan hitam berinisial **"A.S"** tertera jelas disana, cukup membuat Akashi yakin kalau itu memang mantel miliknya. Ia melirik kain yang lebih kecil dan kembali menemukan inisial yang sama.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa…."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Hi Aidi<strong>

**Genre: Horror**

**.**

**.**

**Zashiki Warashi**

.

.

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

Gema kaki riang menelisik indera pendengaran Seijuurou. Matanya yang tadi terpejam terbuka, mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatan dalam kegelapan malam. Ia bangkit dari _futon_ hangat miliknya, melangkah pelan-pelan lalu mengintip pada celah pintu kertas kamarnya.

"Suara itu lagi."

Selalu saja begitu, setiap Seijuurou menginap di rumah kakeknya suara itu selalu saja muncul. Dimulai dari langkah pelan, mulai cepat, semakin cepat dan akhirnya berlari. Dan selalu saja dia gagal mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya yang berbuat gaduh di tengah malam begini.

Apakah anak tetangga? Seijuurou yakin tidak ada tetangga di sekitar rumah kakeknya. Kalaupun ada, jaraknya jauh dari rumah ini—tentu saja karena rumah kakeknya sebenarnya merupakan mansion.

Apakah anak salah satu pelayan? Mungkin saja, tapi masih tidak masuk akal. Biasanya anak para pelayan tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan bangunan utama. Alasan klasik, keluarga Akashi terlalu tinggi menjunjung derajat.

Seijuurou selalu dibuat penasaran dan semakin penasaran saat kini bukan hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tapi juga suara riang seorang anak lelaki. Kali ini harus, Seijuurou harus tahu siapa anak itu.

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

'_Siapa? Sebenarnya dia siapa?'_

Langkahnya mengikuti suara tapak kaki itu, sedikit berjengit medapati jejak langkah yang dipenuhi lumpur.

"Hihihihi."

"Siapa?"

Seijuurou mengedarkan pandang, tak menemukan seorangpun di sekitar.

"Kau dimana?"

"Hihihihi."

Suara tawa itu, menyebalkan sekali—seolah-olah meremehkannya.

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

**TAP.**

"_Hey_, kau siapa?"

Tawa itu kembali menggaung, lebih riang dan langkah kakinya lebih ringan—melompat-lompat. Dahi Seijuurou berkedut, anak itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Kembali mengedarkan pandang, senyum miringnya terkembang.

"Hihih—_ehh_

Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuh berbalut kimono, menjeratnya dalam kungkungan Akashi. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu dapat mencium wangi hujan dari surai berwarna abu-abu kecoklatan saat terkena cahaya temaram.

"Hihi, salam kenal."

Anak kecil itu menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pada pipi Seijuurou, lalu mencubitnya pelan. Seijuurou tak acuh, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Lepash, seshak."

Pelukan Akashi semakin mengerat,"tidak mau. Katakan dulu siapa namamu." Sejujurnya ia kasihan, tapi wangi dan porsi tubuhnya nyaman sekali dalam pelukan Akashi."Katakan padaku, siapa namamu?

.

.

.

Esoknya Seijuurou dengan wajah riang, teringat jika hari ini mungkin saja ia punya teman. Apalagi wangi tubuh anak tadi malam itu. Ahh, Seijuurou ingin memeluknya lagi.

"_Ojii-sama_, anak kecil berambut coklat itu siapa?"

Saat itu mereka tengah duduk berdua di halaman belakang, sang kakek sedang meminum segelas teh hijau dan Akashi sedang belajar shoudou.

Lelaki tua yang tak kehilangan ketegasannya itu menoleh, menatap cucu semata wayangnya heran." Anak berambut coklat?"

"Iya, bukankah dia anak pelayan?"

Ada keterkejutan yang tersirat dan Seijuurou bukan anak yang mudah dibodohi." _Ojii-sama_, kenapa?"

"Seijuurou, sebaiknya kau tak usah menanyakannya. Semua anak pelayan tak ada yang berambut coklat."

"Tapi –

"Tidak usah dibicarakan, Seijuurou. Dia itu –

"—bukan manusia?"

Kakeknya berdehem, menatap Seijuurou dengan matanya yang mulai rabun." Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pewaris keluarga Akashi, Seijuurou." Matanya meredup tua. "Dia hanya anak tanpa wajah."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan _Shoudou_. Walau kini Seijuurou tahu bahwa anak itu—makhluk itu—kemungkinan adalah _Zashiki Warashi_, tetap saja, Seijuurou tidak bisa melupakan wangi hujan yang ditinggalkan olehnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok random: <strong>

**Kolaborasi istimewa dari Authors CAFEIN, persembahan untuk CAFEE—project drabble challenge.  
><strong>

**Keren-keren, bukan? Tenang aja, ini baru pembuka. Chapter sebelah masih ada lagi. *wink* ini adalah sesembahan cinta (?) LeChi-tachi coret/yang maso-maso ngambil challenge/coret di CAFEIN untuk CAFEE dan ultah Akashi Seijuurou. Semoga Akashi langgeng happyly-ever-after (?) dengan Furihata Kouki. 8"D /ngayalkejauhan/**

**.**

**.**

**_Thank you very much. Mind to Read and give us reviews?_ ;D**


End file.
